1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to event handling, and more particularly to event notification.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system may have an application executing thereon with a user interface (UI) such as a graphical user interface (GUI). Each time a user interacts with the GUI such as, for example, by making a menu selection or providing a data input value, an event may be generated. In response to these events, the GUI may be appropriately updated. If such events are generated at a high rate, a system may not be able to process the generated events at a sufficient rate and may not update the GUI quickly enough. As a result, the user may experience a delay in updates to the GUI as well as a lower response time while the system is consuming resources to process each of the events.